I'm Here
by Hyzumi
Summary: Orihime sangat terpukul ketika dia harus kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dia cintai, di saat itu, sosok sahabatnya hadir di sisinya, sahabat yang mencintainya, bahkan mungkin melebihi kekasihnya.


Yo! Haru update fic baru lagi nih

Kali ini Haru pake GrimHime, lumayan suka sih sama pair ini.

AU,OOC,miss typo mohon dimaafkan, Haru udah periksa berkali-kali kalo masih ada typonya ya...Gomenasai (nunduk-nunduk)

Disclaimer: Bleach nggak akan mungkin jadi punya Haru, coz udah ada pemilik mutlaknya yaitu Om Tite Kubo.

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk stasiun, dia sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang amat dia cintai, seseorang yang baru sebulan ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berkencan, meskipun mereka selalu bertemu di tempat kerja, tapi tak pernah ada waktu bagi mereka untuk sekedar mengekspresikan cinta kasih mereka karena kesibukan dan tempat yang tak menjamin, hanya sesekali saja mereka terlihat berdua saat jam istirahat dan itu saja hanya sebentar terlebih waktu mereka dihabiskan untuk makan siang.

Gadis itu bernama Orihime Inoue, seorang model yang tengah naik daun,di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun dia telah disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal pemotretan dan iklan, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan prestasinya di sekolah, dia mampu mengimbangi statusnya sebagai pelajar dan sebagai model.

Kemudian kekasih Orihime adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang fotografer profesional yang menagani di setiap sesi pemotertan Orihime meskipun terkadang digantikan oleh temannya saat dia absen. Ulquiorra sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual dengan IP sempurna dan membuatnya cukup sibuk untuk menjadi asisten dosen dan sebagai fotografer.

Keduanya saling tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu setahun yang lalu di proyek pertama mereka dalam peluncuran katalog Ellie Collection, namun baru bulan lalu mereka berani menyatakan perasaan mereka dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Orihime mulai gusar menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang, tak biasanya kekasihnya itu terlambat mengingat pemuda itu sangat menjujung tinggi yang namanya tepat waktu.

Orihime berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan besar yang membentang di depannya berharap kekasihnya akan segera muncul dari tengah orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang, kepalanya tertunduk saat tak mendapati apa yang dicarinya disana.

Seorang pemuda berlari tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat, dia menerobos orang-orang yang berjalan simpang siur di hadapannya, tak peduli berkali-kali dia menabrak orang yang lewat, di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu, segera sampai di tempat gadis berambut orange berada.

"Orihime!"

Seru pemuda itu saat telah menemukan gadis yang ia cari.

Gadis bernama Orihime itu mendongakkan kepalnya menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menyongsongnya.

Bukan, bukan pria itu yang sedang dia tunggu, ekspresi kecewa terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan Orihime dan menyentuh pundaknya, ekspresi pemuda itu begitu serius.

"Orihime, dengarkan aku dan jangan panik!"

Pemuda itu mulai berbicara, nafasnya masih belum teratur, perasaan Orihime mendadak tidak enak.

"Ulquiorra...dia kecelakaan"

Lanjut pemuda itu, mata orihime melebar mendengar berita itu.

"Tidak, kau bohong!"

"April Mop sudah lewat Grim, jangan bercanda!" Kata Orihime gusar, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, untuk apa aku bercanda tentang hal seperti ini Hime?"

Pria berambut biru itu mencoba meyakinkan gadis di depannya.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Pria itu menggandeng tangan gadis berambut orange yang kini mulai merasakan cemas luar biasa.

Di Rumah sakit Kota Karakura

Orihime semakin gusar saat pemuda berambut biru itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan kini mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang menurut Orihime tidak mungkin ada Ulquiorra di dalam sana, karena diatas pintu kamar itu bertuliskan Kamar Mayat.

"Tidak Grimmjow, Ulquiorra tidak mungkin disini, kamu salah kamar!"

Orihime menepiskan genggaman tangan Grimmjow dengan kasar dan memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari kamar itu.

Grimmjow menatap sendu gadis di depannya, kini dia meraih tangan gadis itu dengan lembut dan membawanya memasuki kamar itu.

Kamar itu begitu singup dan memancarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan, Grimmjow berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu ranjang yang tertutup selimut putih di bagian pojok kanan ruangan, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di ranjang itu dan menarik Orihime untuk mendekat, gadis itu bergetar saat Grimmjow membawanya mendekat ke ranjang itu, bulir bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tangannya terulur untuk membuka selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh seseorang, dibukanya perlahan selimut itu, tangan mungilnya bergetar hebat saat sesuatu di bawah selimut itu mulai terlihat.

Kini selimut putih itu telah tersibak, menampakkan wajah damai seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam kelam, Orihime merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika, tangisnya kini tak terbendung lagi saat melihat sosok itu adalah sosok seorang pria yang sangat dia cintai.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!"

"Ulquiorra, bangun!"

Orihime mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, berharap pria yang sangat dia cintai itu membuka mata emeraldnya yang kini tertutup rapat.

"Bangun Ulqui! Jangan bercanda!"

Gadis itu masih bersikeras dengan usahanya, airmatanya telah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalakan aku Ulqui..."

Orihime menggenggam erat tangan putih pucat itu dan menciumnya dengan segenap hati.

"Aku mohon sayang, bangunlah!"

Kini tangannya merangkum wajah pucat nan dingin itu, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan segenap cinta yang dia punya untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ulqui, kumohon bangun, Buka matamu!"

Orihime menelungkupkan wajahnya disamping wajah pucat itu, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya dan menumpahkan semua emosi yang kini meluap, suara tangisnya memenuhi ruangan singup itu menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya dia saat ini.

Pria berambut biru yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan di depannya, tak terasa air matanya menetes melihat jerit pilu gadis di depannya.

*I'm Here*

Sejak kematian Ulquiorra, Orihime menjadi gadis pemurung dan sensitif, dia tak lagi seceria dulu, pemotretan dan shooting iklan pun tak dapat berjalan dengan baik karena Orihime jadi semakin sulit untuk tersenyum, Orihime yang dulu secerah matahari kini gelap bagaikan gerhana, teman-temannya sudah kehabisan cara untuk mengembalikan Orihime seperti semula, satu-satunya jalan yang mereka pikirkan adalah mencarikan Orihime pengganti Ulquiorra, tapi tentu saja hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat perasaan Orihime pada pemuda itu begitu tulus tanpa cela.

Saat ini Orihime tengah menatap senja dari balkon kamar apartemennya yang tepat menghadap ke barat, dia masih ingat dengan jelas Ulquiorra pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia sangat menyukai senja karena mengingatkannya pada Orihime yang memiliki warna rambut seperti senja.

"Ulquiorra"

Lirih Orihime, airmatanya meluncur bebas di pipinya, tatapannya kosong tapi kristal bening mengalir deras dari mata kelabunya.

Orihime selalu seperti ini saat sendirian, menatap kosong kedepan dan menangis dalam diam, sungguh tak seperti Orihime yang dulu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Orihime, aku masuk ya" Seseorang memasuki kamar Orihime, seorang pria berambut biru, orang pertama yang memberitahu Orihime perihal kecelakaan Ulquiorra.

Orihime tak bergeming dia masih dalam posisinya menatap senja di depan sana.

"Orihime, aku bawakan makan malam"

Pria itu meletakkan kantong plastik di meja yang tersedia di kamar apartemen yang cukup mewah itu.

"Tadi siang kamu sama sekali nggak makan apa-apa, kali ini makanlah barang sedikit" Bujuknya, Orihime masih tak merespon apa-apa.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Orihime, dia mensejajarkan dirinya di samping gadis berambut Orange itu.

"Orihime, kau harus makan, tubuhmu semakin kurus Hime, tolong jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini" Tangan pria itu menyibakkan rambut orange panjang Orihime yang sedikit menjuntai kedepan dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Aku tidak lapar Grimmjow, kau saja yang makan"

Kata Orihime datar, tatapannya masih menerawang jauh kedepan.

Senja kini telah berganti malam, namun Orihime masih tetap berada di posisinya semula.

Grimmjow menghela nafas berat

"Orihime, dengarkan aku!"

Grimmjow membalik posisi Orihime untuk menghadapnya, kedua tangannya merangkum wajah mungil gadis di depannya.

"Ulquiorra tidak akan senang melihat ini, dia pasti sedih, kau tidak ingin dia sedih kan Hime?" Grimmjow mencoba meyakinkan Orihime.

"Kamu sayang dia kan?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi, Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Grimmjow.

"Nah sekarang kamu makan ya! Biar kusuapi kamu"

Grimmjow memapah Orihime menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan gadis itu di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan dan mulai menyuapi gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow sendiri telah lama memendam perasaannya pada Orihime, namun dia tahu gadis itu hanya mencintai Ulquiorra yang merupakan sahabatnya, dia hanya sesekali menggantikan sahabatnya itu untuk memotret Orihime saat sahabatnya itu sedang absen.

Dan kini saat sang sahabat telah pergi untuk selamanya, dia lah yang selalu bolak-balik membawakan kebutuhan Orihime dan mengurus gadis itu yang hingga saat ini kehilangan semangat hidupnya, hatinya sungguh sakit saat melihat gadis yang dia cintai begitu rapuh.

Saat ini Grimmjow tengah membaringkan Orihime yang telah terlelap di ranjangnya, denagan hati-hati dia menurunkan tubuh gadis dalam gendongannya ke ranjang agar gadis itu tidak terbangun, Orihime menggeliat kecil saat tubuhnya telah menyentuh kasurnya, Grimmjow hanya ber ssst pelan di telinga Orihime membuat gadis itu kembali terlelap, saat yakin gadis itu telah terlelap Grimmjow menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu sebatas leher, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Orihime dan mengecup pelan dahi gadis itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sweet dream Hime"

Bisik Grimmjow yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Orihime yang terlelap.

*I'm Here*

Pagi ini Orihime memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah, saat ini gadis itu tengah memasuki gerbang sekolah, teman-temannya yang kebetulan dia temui di tengah jalan selalu menanyakan keadaanya dan hanya ditanggapi Orihime dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Orihime menggeser pintu kelasnya dan memasuki ruangan yang telah satu minggu tidak dia jamah itu, seketika taman-temannya menyongsong Orihime yang masih di depan pintu.

"Orihime, kamu sudah nggak apa-apa?" Buru Tatsuki, teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat karibnya, Orihime hanya menanggapi lagi-lagi hanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau masih belum sanggup datang ke sekolah kamu bisa izin lagi kok" Kata Rukia yang juga sahabat Orihime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalian tidak perlu khawatir" Jawab Orihime dengan senyum palsunya, teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Orihime yang berubah drastis itu.

Orihime berjalan menuju tempat duduknya diikuti yang lain, selang beberapa menit guru mereka memasuki ruangan, setelah sampai di mejanya, sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan menangkap sosok gadis berambut orange di kursi pojok paling belakang.

"Kau sudah masuk Inoue Orihime?"

"Kemana saja selama seminggu ini?" Tanya sang guru, sebenarnya guru itu sudah tahu alasannya, dia bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk menyindir yang bersangkutan, seringai kecil tampak di wajahnya saat melihat sasarannya tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Yang mati itu cuma pacarmu kan? Bukan orangtuamu, jadi kau tak perlu bersikap terlalu berlebihan seperti itu" Sindirnya.

Hati Orihime mencelos saat mendengar ucapan tak berperasaan gurunya itu.

BRAK!

Orihime menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri menantang gurunya di depan sana, tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"ANDA TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAAN SAYA KARENA ANDA TAK PERNAH MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN SESEORANG YANG ANDA CINTAI SENSEI!" Seru Orihime

"SAYA PERNAH MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN KEDUA ORANGTUA SAYA, JUGA KAKAK SAYA" Air mata Orihime kini mengalir deras di pipinya.

"LALU SEKARANG SAYA HARUS MERASAKAN LAGI SAKITNYA KEHILANGAN SESEORANG YANG SANGAT BERARTI BAGI SAYA DAN DENGAN SANTAINYA ANDA MEMPERTANYAKAN HAL ITU SEKARANG?"

"ANDA SUNGGUH TAK PUNYA PERASAAN SENSEI!"

"ANDA BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA PERASAAN!"

Dan seketika itu juga Orihime berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya, teman-temannya yang berada di kelas menatap tajam guru mereka.

"Anda benar-benar tak punya perasaan!" Tatsuki mengulang kata-kata Orihime, dia berjalan melewati gurunya dan keluar kelas.

"Anda keterlaluan sensei!" Rukia menatap tajam guru itu lalu krluar kelas mengikuti Tatsuki, anak-anak yang lainpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tatsuki dan Rukia.

Pada akhirnya Orihime mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk sekolah saat itu.

Grimmjow tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya, mobil panther hitam yang dia kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalan raya yang saat itu cukup padat, mata birunya menatap lurus jalanan yang tengah dia lewati, saat mobilnya memasuki kawasan SMU, pria berambut biru itu dikejutkan oleh sesuatu, mata birunya melebar saat menangkap sekelebat orange di pinggir jalan, Grimmjow langsung menepikan panther hitamnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Orihime!" Panggil pemuda itu pada sosok orange yang tengah berdiri termangu menatap jalanan di depannya.

Grimmjow menghampiri Orihime yang tak merespon panggilannya.

"Hime?"

Pria berambut biru itu membalikkan tubuh Orihime hingga menghadap ke arahnya, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya, pemuda itu tercekat saat melihat jejak air mata dari mata kelabu gadis di depannya.

"Kau kenapa Hime? kenapa menangis?" Tanya Grimmjow lembut, Orihime hanya diam tak menyahut, kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Ku antar kau pulang ya!" Grimmjow memapah Orihime menuju mobilnya, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kuliah, dia tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Orihime dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

*I'm Here*

Grimmjow menatap sendu sosok Orihime yang tengah berdiri di balkon, dia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar gadis itu kembali seperti semula, dia sungguh merindukan sosok seorang gadis yang ceria dan bersemangat dari pemilik rambut orange itu.

Sejak kemarin, setelah Grimmjow mengantar Orihime pulang ke apartemennya, gadis itu

sama sekali tak bicara, dia hanya diam seperti mayat hidup, seolah tubuh itu kosong tanpa jiwa.

Mungkin itu benar, jiwa Orihime saat ini ikut mati bersama Ulquiorra, dan yang berada depannya itu hanyalah raga kosong tanpa tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Grimmjow berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati Orihime.

"Hei, bagai mana kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan nada cerianya, dibuat senatural mungkin, berharap Orihime mau menanggapinya jika ia berbuat begitu.

Orihime menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Grimmjow di sampingnya, mungkin Orihime mulai merasa tidak enak dengan Grimmjow hingga dia mengangguk tanda setuju, Senyum terkembang di bibir Grimmjow saat mendapat jawaban positif dari Orihime.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau siap-siap ya! Biar ku pilihkan kau baju yang cocok, oh ya, kau juga harus senyum!" Grimmjow menarik pipi kanan dan kiri Orihime hingga bibirnya tertarik seperti senyuman.

*I'm Here*

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Taman hiburan karakura.

Dia pernah pemotretan di tempat itu, tentu saja dengan Ulquiorra sebagai fotografernya.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman itu, Grimmjow menatap punggung Orihime sambil mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Kau suka Hime?" Tanya Grimmjow, senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya, Orihime membalikkan badannya menghadap Grimmjow, pria berambut biru itu tercengang saat melihat seulas senyuman di bibir mungil gadis di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum Hime..." Batin Grimmjow lega, memang sejak kematian Ulquiorra, gadis itu tak pernah tersenyum barang sedikit, sungguh sakit saat melihat sendiri bagai mana senyum hangat itu lenyap dari wajah cantik itu.

Orihime mendekati Grimmjow, tangan mungilnya menarik lengan pemuda itu, mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam ke taman bermain, Grimmjow hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kecil gadis berambut orange itu membawanya.

Seharian Grimmjow menemani Orihime keliling taman bermain, mencoba berbagai wahana di sana, atau sekedar menikmati suasana taman, meski pun tak bicara, tapi Grimmjow tahu Orihime menikmati hari ini, karena hari ini dia bisa tersenyum walau hanya senyum tipis, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Grimmjow.

Saat ini Grimmjow dan Orihime tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggiran taman, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah seharian jalan-jalan.

"Ah...capeknya..." Grimmjow meluruskan kakinya sambil memijit pelan lututnya.

"Kau senang Hime? Jarang-jarang kita bisa main- main begini kan?" Orihime hanya diam, tapi Grimmjow tetap bicara, menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang dia tahu, meski pun tak akan dijawab oleh lawan bicaranya.

Gyuut

Seorang gadis kecil menarik pelan rok Orihime, gadis kecil berambut pink itu menatap Orihime polos, sedangkan Orihime menatap bingung ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Kak Orihime ya?" Tanya gadis kecil itu langsung, Orihime menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kak Orihime yang iklan pulpy juice itu kan?" Mata bulat gadis kecil itu berbinar-binar, Orihime tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut pink pendek gadis itu.

"Namaku Yachiru kak, boleh aku minta tanda tangan kakak?" Cengiran lebar terukir di bibir mungil gadis kecil bernama Yachiru itu, tangan mungilnya menyodorkan buku gambar dan crayon ke arah Orihime, dan disambut oleh gadis berambut orange itu,

"Terima kasih kak!" Kata Yachiru dengan riangnya setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Orihime, kemudian Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Orihime yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

"Dulu kau juga seperti itu Hime." Batin Grimmjow, mata birunya melirik Orihime yang masih menatap siluet gadis kecil bernama Yachiru itu.

"Hime!"

Grimmjow menepuk pundak Orihime hingga Orihime tersentak dan memalingkan pandangannya menatap Grimmjow.

Tatapan Grimmjow yang awalnya serius berubah menjadi lembut saat Orihime berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau haus tidak? Biar ku belikan minuman ya!" Tawar Grimmjow, Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan segera kembali." Pamit Grimmjow pada Orihime, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Orihime duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

Orihime termenung menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, di tempat seramai itu Orihime merasa sendiri, hatinya terasa sepi dan hampa tanpa kehadiran seseorang, mata kelabu gadis itu tetap terpaku pada suasana di depannya, hingga sekelebat warna hijau menyadarkannya, iris kelabunya mencari-cari kemana perginya pemilik mufler hijau yang dia lihat barusan.

Orihime berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang memenuhi taman hiburan itu, mengejar sosok pemilik mufler hijau yang kini tinngal 2 meter di depannya.

"Ulqui!" Panggil Orihime

Banyaknya orang di tempat itu membuat Orihime semakin terpisah jauh dengan pemuda yang dia lihat itu.

Saat sampai di suatu kerumunan orang di suatu tempat, pria bermufler hijau itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Orihime, mata kelabu Orihime melebar saat melihat mata emerald pria itu.

"U...Ulquiorra?" Bulir bening jatuh melewati pipi Orihime, kaki jenjangnya mulai berlari menghampiri sosok itu, tapi pemuda bermata emerald itu beranjak masuk kedalam kerumunan hingga Orihime kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ulqui?" Panggil Orihime sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Nona, anda ingin naik kincir?" Orihime tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Orihime menolehkan kepalanya menatap pria yang memanggilnya.

"Anda ingin naik kincir?" Ulang pria itu, Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kincir besar di depannya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Grimmjow menjatuhkan kaleng jusnya saat tak mendapati Orihime di bangku tempat mereka duduk tadi, kepalanya ditolehkan ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Orihime, mata birunya menatap nanar ke sekelilingnya nafasnya mulai tak teratur karena detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Orihime, di mana kamu?" Lirih Grimmjow frustasi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangku taman.

Orihime duduk termenung di dalam kincir, menatap senja di luar sana.

"Hime!"

Orihime tersentak saat merasakan hawa lembut di pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk di depannya, Orihime tercekat saat melihat pria dengan mufler hijau duduk di depannya.

"U...Ulqui?" Lirih Orihime, mata kelabunya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih sosok di depannya, tapi tangan itu tak dapat menyentuhnya, pria itu memejamkan matanya seolah ingin merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya yang tak dapat menjangkau dirinya.

"Ulqui..." Orihime masih menggapai-gapai sosok di depannya, namun hasilnya nihil, dia sama sekali tak dapat menyentuhnya, air matanya telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya, sedangkan pria di depannya hanya menatap sendu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hime, tolong jangan menangis sayang..." Lirih Ulquiorra, tangan pucatnya terulur seolah menyentuh pipi gadisnya, Orihime terdiam menatap Ulquiorra tanpa sanggup menyentuhnya, tangisnya perlahan berhenti saat merasakan kehangatan dari tempat yang mencoba disentuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya seolah menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Orihime.

"Aku merindukanmu Ulqui..." Mata kelabu Orihime terpejam, air mata kembali mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Aku tahu sayang...aku tahu...tapi kumohon jangan bengini terus, kau bisa membuat yang lain khawatir, ingat lah teman-teman dekatmu Tatsuki dan Rukia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dan...Grimmjow yang paling mencemaskanmu saat ini..."

Grimmjow berlari menembus keramaian, mencari sosok gadis berambut orange yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu, nafasnya tak teratur seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin lebar, mata birunya bergerak tidak fokus, sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menelepon ke ponsel Orihime, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban, gelisah dan frustasi memenuhi pikiran pemuda berambut biru itu ketika dirinya tak juga menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku Ulqui? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku saja? Aku ingin bersamamu Ulqui..." Orihime menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar pelan, ponsel di sakunya telah bergetar berkali-kali tapi tak pernah dia hiraukan.

"Tidak Hime, aku tak bisa, dunia ini sudah bukan tempatku lagi, aku sudah mati, tapi kau harus tetap hidup, belum saatnya kita bersatu sayang." Bayangan Ulquiorra seolah memeluk Orihime dengan kedua lengannya, Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sosok transparan di depannya.

"Waktuku sudah hampir habis, aku harus pergi, aku mohon padamu Hime, sayangku...tolong jangan siksa dirimu lagi, kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu, dirimu yang ceria dan hangat, karena aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu," Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi Ulquiorra, Orihime tercekat melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Ulqui, jangan menangis sayang, aku janji akan menjadi diriku yang dulu, aku janji Ulqui..." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra, tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hime, aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya kau datang padaku, sayonara Hime..." Dan tubuh Ulquiorra pun lenyap dari pandangan Orihime, Gadis berambut orange itu termangu saat melihat sosok kekasihnya telah lenyap.

"Aku tak akan menangis lagi Ulqui, aku janji." Bisik Orihime.

Orihime menatap keluar, tepatnya ke bawah kincir yang menampakkan hiruk pikuk keadaan sekitar kincir, mata kelabunya menangkap warna biru cerah di antara orang-orang di bawah sana.

"Grimmjow...dia pasti kebingungan mencariku." Orihime merogoh ponsel di sakunya, tertera 28 missed call dan semuanya dari Grimmjow.

Orihime segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, menghubungi pria berambut biru yang tengah kebingungan di bawah sana.

Grimmjow segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya saat merasakan getaran di sana.

"Orihime?" Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menerima panggilan masuk itu, tangannya bergetar ragu saat akan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow tercekat saat mendengar suara dari seberang telepon seolah baru kali ini dia mendengar suara itu.

"Grim..." Suara lembut Orihime kembali terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Hi...Hime, kau di mana Hime? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Lirih Grimmjow.

"Jangan khawatir Grim, aku diatas sekarang, aku tengah melihatmu." Kata Orihime, Grimmjow mendongakkan kepalanya, mata birunya tertuju pada kincir besar di depannya.

"Kau...ada di dalam kincir?" Tanya Grimmjow ragu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan turun..." Hening menyelimuti percakapan celuller kedua orang itu.

"Aku akan kembali Grim." Bisik Orihime.

"Apa maksudmu Hime?" Grimmjow tak mengerti dengan perkataan Orihime barusan.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir lagi, aku bisa dimarahi Ulquiorra jika aku terus begini." Grimmjow terdiam mendengar penuturan Orihime, sejak Ulquiorra meninggal, tak sekali pun Orihime berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Grim, kau masih mendengarku kan?" Tanya Orihime saat tak mendengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"I...iya, aku masih mendengarmu." Sahut Grimmjow.

"Saat aku turun nanti bersikaplah seperti biasa Grim! Karena aku juga akan kembali menjadi Orihime yang dulu, Orihime yang kau kenal." Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Orihime.

"I...iya, a...aku mengerti..." Jawab Grimmjow seolah menahan tangisnya.

"Janji ya!" Lirih Orihime.

"Un!" Jawab Grimmjow mantab disertai anggukan.

Tak berapa lama Orihime turun dari kincir, di depan sana Grimmjow tersenyum menatap Orihime, sedangkan Orihime berlari kecil menuju ke arah pria berambut biru itu.

"Grimmjow, aku mau es krim, belikan aku ya!" Kata Orihime manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Grimmjow.

"Hmm...baik lah, kau mau rasa apa?" Sahut Grimmjow.

"Coklat mint!" Kata Orihime semangat.

"Okay, kita pergi sekarang!" Grimmjow tak kalah semangat.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibir mereka, seolah tak pernah merasakan perih sebelumnya.

*I'm Here*

Sejak Orihime kembali bersemangat, karirnya kembali menanjak, dan saat ini dia telah dikontrak sebagai model iklan oleh Espadatecno corp. Perusahaan yang memproduksi gadget-gadget yang kini tengah digemari anak muda, Orihime dipilih untuk menjadi model iklan Emerald series, Ponsel seri terbaru dari Espadatecno, tentu saja Orihime langsung menerima tawaran itu, karena poster terbesarnya akan dipasang di tempat tertinggi di setiap kota, dimana siapa pun bisa melihat dirinya, Ulquiorra pun pasti bisa melihat poster besarnya di tempat yang tinggi itu.

Orihime menatap poster besar di salah satu gedung tertinggi di kota karakura, poster itu menampakkan wajah Orihime yang berseri-seri dengan rona merah di pipinya, tangan kananya tengah memegang ponsel seolah tengah berbicara dengan kekasihnya, di bagian bawah poster itu tertulis 'I can hear your voice so close with my emerald' dan di bawah kata itu tertulis 'Now I'm here, but I promise I'll be there to be with you soon'

"Ulqui, apakah saat ini kau melihatku? Aku sungguh merasa dekat denganmu saat ini, aku disini baik-baik saja Ulqui," Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir mungil Orihime.

"Grimmjow selalu menjagaku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajah Orihime.

"Tunggu aku Ulqui, suatu saat aku akan menyusulmu." Lirih Orihime, matanya terpejam, merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh dahinya, Ulquiorra tengah mengecupnya pelan sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Orihime, ayo cepat, kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Orihime menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Grimmjow tengah menantinya.

"Iya!" Orihime berlari kecil menghampiri Grimmjow kemudian mengamit lengan pemuda itu.

"Hari ini kita kemana saja Grim?" Tanya Orihime sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Grimmjow.

"Hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk Sophie, syuting iklan untuk Emerald series, wawancara peluncuran produk, lalu malamnya kau harus menghadiri acara peresmian gedung baru Ellie collection." Kata Grimmjow panjang lebar.

"Banyaknya..." Keluh Orihime, Grimmjow terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Orihime.

"Resiko jadi artis kan?" Orihime mengembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Orihime.

Sosok transparan di belakang mereka tersenyum lembut melihat kedua orang itu, tubuhnya perlahan menghilang terbawa angin.

"Sayonara Hime..."

OWARI

Haru:"Hyaaaa kelaaaar...,gomen kalau terlalu pendek, ni fic sebenarnya udah lama tersimpan di folder my fic, tapi baru sekarang Haru lanjutin, coz baru dapet ide buat lanjutannya, haduuuh...lumayan repot nih."

Ulqui:"Hei hei, jadi aku mati nih? Terus aku kok OOC banget ya?" Nongol tiba-tiba, tampang bete

Grim:"Gue dapetin Hime nih? Nggak apa lah gue OOC yang penting gue bisa jadian sama Hime." Ikutan nongol, tampang kebalikannya Ulqui plus blink-blink gaje di sekitar matanya.

Haru:"Yeah Ulqui, dari sononya kan emang kamu ditakdirkan untuk mati muda, kamu OOC biar cerita ini bisa nyambung, Grimmy, yah kalo si Hime mau sama kamu boleh aja."

Grim:Smirk "Sori ya emo!" Ngelirik Ulqui.

Ulqui:"Cero!" ngarahin cero kearah Haru sama Grim

GrimHaru:Kabur secepatnya.

Ah ya, four leaf clovernya mungkin baru update seminggu lagi, coz seminggu ini Haru musti ikut bantu-bantu nyiapin acara pernikahannya onee-chan, semoga kalian semua nggak jenuh menunggu (emangnya ada yang nunggu? GR amat)

Haru: pundung di pojokan

Minna silakan review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
